comfortable silence
by kumayuki
Summary: hanya cerita mengenai Kazuya yang pulang pada jam 1 malam. a miyusawa fanfiction. PWP; Consensual Somnophilia.


_comfortable silences._

_._

_written by shinjishinyuki._

_Diamond no Ace (c) Terajima Yuji_

_._

_Note: been so long, hi. Sudah satu tahun semenjak terakhir kalinya saya menulis cerita untuk fandom ini. Tidak yakin apakah masih ada yang mengingat saya, but anyway, saya benar-benar kehilangan inspirasi untuk melanjutkan Snowdrop. Maafkan keteledoran saya dalam menulis, tapi apabila suatu saat nanti ada kesempatan, maka saya akan melanjutkan kisah itu. Untuk sementara, hanya kisah ini dulu yang bisa saya bawakan kembali ke fandom._

_Omong-omong, cerita ini hanya ditulis dalam sehari dalam keadaan terburu. Tidak ada beta read, karena itu maafkan saya apabila ada banyak salah ketik atau bagian yang tidak jelas dalam cerita._

* * *

_**PENTING: **__Somnophilia_ (melakukan hubungan seks pada seseorang yang sedang tertidur/tidak sadar) membutuhkan persetujuan dari kedua belah pihak dan memastikan bahwa keduanya merasa nyaman untuk melakukan aktivitas ini. Tidak adanya persetujuan sama saja dengan melakukan _pemerkosaan. _

_**Dalam cerita ini, Eijun dan Kazuya telah memiliki persetujuan,batasan, aturan, juga tanda dalam melakukan kegiatan ini. **_

_**. **_

_**Enjoy. **_

_**.**_

* * *

Jam 1 malam saat Kazuya mengecek jam tangannya di dalam lift. Ia baru saja pulang dari acara makan malam bersama dengan anggota timnya. Tentu acara itu berakhir dengan sebagian orang yang mabuk, Kazuya memutuskan untuk menjaga dirinya agar tetap sadar malam ini.

Ia mengecek ponsel, menyadari bahwa kekasihnya belum membalas pesannya. Eijun sepertinya sudah sibuk dengan tugas kuliah, tapi tidak apa. Hari sudah berganti ke Jumat dan besok Eijun pasti datang ke tempatnya untuk menginap. Ia masih bisa menahan rindu untuk satu hari lagi.

Sudah lima tahun semenjak ia lulus dari Seido, menempuh karirnya sebagai pemain baseball profesional dan menjaga posisinya di tim sebagai seorang _catcher_.

Dan sudah lima tahun pula ia memacari pelempar berisik yang menjadi _mood maker_ Seido. Kini Eijun sedang menjalani masa kuliahnya, sambil sesekali berkunjung ke _penthouse_ Kazuya di akhir pekan untuk menginap.

Kazuya menekan kartunya ke sensor di pintu, mendengarkan bunyi kunci sebelum lampu kecil di sisi sensor berkedip hijau, ia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

Karirnya sebagai pemain baseball pro memberikan angka terjamin pula di buku rekeningnya. Kazuya bahkan mendapatkan _penthouse _apartemen ini sebagai hadiah.

Sepasang sepatu yang berdiri di dekat rak membuatnya terhenti. Ia dengan cepat membuka sepatu, meletakkannya dengan rapi dan melangkah masuk. Lampu telah mati, hanya ada cahaya redup dari lampu malam yang ia pasang di beberapa sisi. Kazuya berjalan menuju kamarnya, mengacuhkan ransel yang terbuka dengan buku-buku berantakan di ruang tengah, juga jaket yang tersampir di sisi sofa.

Ada kesunyian yang menenangkan saat Kazuya melangkah ke kamarnya dan melihat sosok Eijun yang terlelap. Ia tenggelam dalam selimut, kepalanya bersandar nyaman pada bantal empuk.

Kazuya memasang senyum tipis. Kekasihnya yang tertidur nyenyak membuatnya merasakan kehangatan di dada. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara-suara kecil dari bibir Eijun.

Menggemaskan.

Tapi lampu malam masih bisa menerangi nakas di sisi tempat tidurnya, sebuah boneka tanuki kecil berdiri disana dan Kazuya menarik nafas pelan, teringat pembicaraan lamanya dengan Eijun.

_"Ini." Eijun menunjukkan bonekanya dengan pipi yang merona parah. "Jika aku letakkan ini, maka―k-kau bisa melakukannya." _

Kazuya melangkah perlahan ke tempat tidur dan menyingkap selimut itu. Tampak Eijun yang menggeram tidak nyaman karena udara dingin sebelum berbalik dan berguling, kini berbaring di perutnya.

Pemandangan itu membuat Kazuya menggeritkan gigi dan merasakan tekanan diantara kedua kakinya.

Eijun hanya mengenakan _jersey_ lamanya.

_Jersey _lama yang sepertinya masih tampak kebesaran di Eijun karena mencapai pahanya.

Tangan Kazuya bergerak untuk menyingkap baju itu, menahan nafas begitu menyadari bahwa _Eijun hanya mengenakan jersey lamanya._

Tungkai polos Eijun terlihat jelas, Kazuya menahan diri untuk tidak menampar bokong yang tampak itu segera.

Tangannya malah bergerak untuk menekan lembut, melebarkannya dan melihat Eijun yang sudah _basah._

Sial, Eijun bahkan mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri dengan pelumas.

Boneka kecil itu sudah berdiri, Eijun pun sudah mempersiapkan diri.

Mana mungkin Kazuya akan berdiam diri.

.

"...Kazu―aah!" Eijun tersentak dari tidurnya merasakan hantaman kuat dari belakang.

Penuh, ia merasa penuh. Mengerjapkan mata, Eijun mengerang pelan merasakan gesekan basah dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Sudah bangun, Eijun?"

Suara berat Kazuya berbisik di telinganya, Eijun masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran sembari menikmati gerak keluar-masuk Kazuya di dalam tubuhnya.

Penyatuan tubuh keduanya terasa nyata, panas, terlampau intim. Eijun merasakannya secara _mentah _dan itu membuatnya tersadar dengan desahan lemah.

Ia baru menyadari perutnya yang terasa lengket dengan ereksinya yang terjebak diantara badan juga kain lembut dibawahnya.

_Senikmat apa gerakan Kazuya hingga membuatnya tiba bahkan dalam tidurnya?_

Eijun bahkan tahu dengan jelas bahwa rasa penuh ini bukan hanya dari milik Kazuya yang bergerak.

"Merindukanku, hm?" Tangan Kazuya yang sebelumnya menekan punggungnya kini berpindah, ia menautkan jemarinya dengan tangan Eijun yang meremas bantal dengan kuat.

Kazuya menunduk untuk menciumi punggung telanjang Eijun, miliknya menekan masuk semakin _dalam _dan Eijun berteriak pelan.

"Kazuya―nnh! Ri-rindu―ngh..."

Gerakan Kazuya melambat, dan bunyi kulit yang bertemu dengan gesekan terlampau basah menjelaskan rasa penuh di rektumnya.

Sudah berapa kali Kazuya _keluar _di dalam dirinya?

Pemikiran tersebut, bahwa Eijun digunakan semau Kazuya, membuat rasa panas berkumpul di perut bawahnya, membuat pikirannya kacau, dan air mata menetes karena rasa nikmat.

Rasa panas yang membawa rektum Eijun berkedut dan memijat Kazuya di bawah sana, membuat kekasihnya mengerang dan menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan kuat.

Eijun tiba begitu saja, membasahi perut dan kain di bawahnya. Ia mengetat dan mendesah lemah, merasakan _milik _Kazuya semakin jelas.

"_Fuck, let me fill you up again, sweet thing."_

Hentakan Kazuya semakin cepat, semakin kuat, semakin dalam. Menggesek prostat berkali-kali tanpa henti yang membuat Eijun menggenggam tangan Kazuya dengan kuat.

Tubuhnya terlampau _sensitif_ karena rektumnya dihajar habis-habisan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum Kazuya menggigit pundak Eijun, menekan kuat dan tiba, kembali membasahi Eijun di dalam sana.

Tubuh Eijun bergetar pelan saat menenangkan diri dari euforia-nya. Kazuya akan menarik diri tapi Eijun melancarkan protes kecilnya.

"Ja-jangan." Ia mengeratkan genggaman pada tangan Kazuya.

"Hm?"

"Jangan. Aku merindukanmu. Ku-kumohon―" yang lebih muda kini mengerang malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona dengan menenggelamkan kepala di bantal. "Tinggal di dalam sana sa-sampai pagi nanti. Aku―aku masih mau merasakanmu."

Kazuya terdiam sejenak sebelum memasang senyum tipisnya. Ucapan Eijun itu sangat _kotor _tapi tampak inosen di saat yang bersamaan. Kazuya sampai tidak bisa menahan gemas.

"Tidak mau membersihkan diri dulu?" Tangannya mengusap jejak air mata yang tersisa di pipi kekasihnya.

Eijun menggelengkan kepala dan menoleh untuk menatap Kazuya. Warna emas itu tampak memelas di mata Kazuya. "Nanti saja? Aku masih mau tidur."

Maka Kazuya mengangguk, tidak jadi mengeluarkan diri dan membiarkan keduanya masih menyatu. Ia memeluk pinggang Eijun sembari memperbaiki posisi mereka untuk menyamping. Secara refleks, Eijun merapatkan diri, menempelkan punggungnya pada dada Kazuya dan menggumam nyaman dalam dekapan kekasihnya.

Selimut di tarik hingga menutupi tubuh, Kazuya mengeratkan pelukan dan mengecup pucuk kepala Eijun.

"_Good night, sweet thing._"

"Mm, _night, _Kazu."

.

Jam 10 pagi saat keduanya sudah membersihkan diri juga tempat tidur Kazuya. Eijun dengan santai duduk di sofa setelah mencuri kaos kekasihnya untuk digunakan, duduk sambil meneguk coklat panas buatan kekasihnya dan menonton ulang pertandingan milik Kazuya di televisi.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan kenapa kau sudah berada disini di hari Jumat?" Kazuya duduk di sebelahnya.

Eijun menggumam, menelan rasa manis coklat di mulutnya, pandangannya tidak teralihkan dari layar. "Kelasku hari ini batal semua, jadi kupikir lebih baik aku datang lebih awal. Tiga hari disini lebih baik daripada menghabiskan hari kosong di asrama."

Yang lebih tua hanya menatap Eijun dari balik kacamata sebelum membuka mulut kembali. "Kau tahu, aku sudah berpikir."

Hal itu menarik perhatian Eijun. Ia segera menoleh, mengangkat alis, meminta Kazuya untuk segera melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pindah kesini? Asrama kampusmu sempit, lebih sempit daripada Seido. Jadi kurasa lebih baik kalau kau tinggal bersamaku."

Eijun mematung.

"Ka-kau serius?"

Kazuya mengangguk.

"Kau sudah punya kartu kuncimu, sebagian pakaian dan buku-bukumu juga sudah ada disini. Dan hanya butuh 20 menit naik sepeda ke kampusmu―aku bisa beli sepeda untukmu nanti."

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu hanya terdiam, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan kekasihnya.

"Aku juga lebih senang untuk pulang dan melihatmu." Tambahan itu membuat Eijun meletakkan cangkirnya di meja, melompat naik ke pangkuan kekasihnya dan meneriakkan "IYA AKU AKAN TINGGAL BERSAMAMU!"

"Berisik, _bakamura._" Kazuya mengeluh sebelum meraih tengkuk Eijun dan mencium bibir kekasihnya.

Tangannya bergerak mengusap paha telanjang Eijun yang hanya memakai kaos besarnya. Mendengarkan desah tertahan kekasihnya diantara ciuman panas mereka.

"_We have all the time we want, sweet thing._"

Eijun mengangguk, keduanya kembali berciuman dengan tangan Kazuya meraba sofa untuk mencari remot, mematikan televisi dan berbaring dengan Eijun di atasnya.

Bibir masih menyatu.

Dengan deru nafas dan erangan pelan keduanya yang kini mengisi kesunyian apartemen.

* * *

the end.

* * *

_P.S: teruntuk Anagata yang merindukan cerita yuki dan masih menemani saya untuk berfantasi kotor, selamat menikmati._


End file.
